


Midnight Downtime

by xiubeans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I swear I can't stop loving you, but I want to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Downtime

"You're so friggen' lame, Luhan."

"You didn't have to say yes, though."

Minseok sighed. Luhan was right; he could have declined the invitation to run away from home. He could have told Luhan, "I'd rather stay home than run away to a forgotten field in the middle of the night." He could have stayed home and admire the bright gemstones hanging in the sky from the comfort of his room. He could have done all of those, but for some reason he said yes. He never stopped Luhan from grabbing his wrist and tugging him into the arms of night. He didn't intend to run away from home at some ungodly hour just to see the stars without buildings to block the view. Something stopped him from rejecting Luhan, though. Maybe it was the close friendship they had. Maybe it was that fluttery feeling he got in the pit of his stomach whenever he looked at Luhan. Maybe he wanted to go to an empty field and watch the stars with his friend and confess. Maybe the heaviness that weighed down his body would be lifted and he could soar in the air with Luhan.

"Look!" Minseok followed his friend's pointed finger towards the midnight blue sky. Tiny white dots peppered the sky. A shiny silver disc floated freely in space and time. Without the light from lamp posts the field was dark, but the moon was the make-shift lamp for them. For a moment, Minseok felt insignificant because he realized the world was much bigger than he thought. Many things kept the world spinning, but only a few made his continue to spin.

"Luhan–"

"It's really pretty, right?" Luhan interrupted without meaning to. He turned towards his friend. Minseok could just make out a wide grin.

"Yeah," Minseok murmured. He stares at the bright orb in the sky. A wave of uncertainty suddenly hits him, and for some reason he feels like crying. He doesn't know why, yet at the same time he understands why he feels this way.

"I'm glad you decided to come with me instead of staying home," Luhan said. His hand found its way to Minseok's. They had a habit of holding hands. Because they were close enough, holding one another's hands meant a close, brotherly relationship. But nowadays, holding hands meant something else to Minseok. It doesn't mean brotherly love anymore. Holding one another's hands had a whole new meaning to them, and it absolutely wreaked him to even think about it. He doesn't want his own feelings to collide with this platonic love they already have.

"Luhan," Minseok mumbled. He said the other boy's name so quietly that even the wind wouldn't be able to pick up the word, but somehow Luhan heard it, loud and clear.

"Mm?" Luhan turned his head towards Minseok, a confused look plastered on his face. "Is something bothering you?"

"I–I," Minseok stuttered. A million thoughts run through his mind, but only one is clear. Should he confess? He did it before, and that resulted in a week of tortuous silence between them. He doesn't want that to happen again. He doesn't want his stupid, romantic feels to get in the way of the best friendship he's ever had with somebody. "I–um, nothing. I forgot," Minseok lied.

"Oh. Well, I'm always here to listen to you," Luhan reminded. He smiled gently, and for the millionth time Minseok feels his heart become heavy.

"It's pretty late. I think we should head back home," Minseok said. Luhan doesn't respond right away. Instead, he stares at the dark blanket that covered the once bright sky. He seemed to be concentrating on the movement of the stars, but one nudge from Minseok broke him from his trance.

"Let's go home." Luhan entwined their fingers and swung their arms together as they walked through the dark field.


End file.
